When Lightning Strikes
by Alexxis Ross
Summary: COMPLETED Finally, I am done with this story. I am free! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rip off all my clothes and run around naked in the rain. Part II may or may not commence. Depends on what comments I get for this one.
1. Illusions

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, blah blah blah, you get it, and you've read the disclaimer a million times. The only thing I own are the characters I make up. This story begins after Hitomi is sent back to earth.

**Chapter** **1 - llusions**

She took in a sharp grasp, and sat up in a cold sweat. Looking over at the alarm she saw that it was three in the morning. Hitomi sat on the edge of her bed. She put her hands up to her eyes to rub them. Her nightmares were getting worse, very time she would wake with a start early in the morning. Hitomi stood up and went to the glass sidling doors and looked to the sky. The stars as always were shining brightly in the inky black sky, shedding their light upon the world. _How ironic, such a beautiful night and it brings out the worst me. And the worst part... the worst part is me._ Hitomi looked down at the floor, to ashamed to look at the stars with their brilliant pureness. Hitomi opened the glass doors and light breeze flowed in pasting her in its wake and rustling the curtains that framed the doors. Hitomi looked the end of the earth known as the horizon, a line that disappears as you approach it. _Sort of like the desires of my heart._ Hitomi thought _When I head for them, they disappear._ Hitomi turned her heel and headed back inside and shut the doors. The world would be waking up in a few hours and she would have to wake up with it. Turning the radio on at a low volume so that she could only hear it, Hitomi went back to sleep.  
  
The buzzer rang loudly. Hitomi scrunched her eyes brows together and hid her head under the pillow. Her hand fumbling around the night stand to shut the buzzer on her alarm clock off. Success! The buzzer shut up and Hitomi again begin to drift under the veil of the only happiness that was obtainable, sleep, even though she was plagued by confusing and perturbing dreams of darkness and panic. Not long there was a pounding on the door. "Hitomi, get up! This is the last time I call you for breakfast! Hitomi? HITOMI?!" Hitomi cringed at the voice beyond the door, the voice of an overbearing mother that was not her own. Hitomi was being forced to stay at a stranger's house while her mom was away, was temporally, but felt permanent. "I'm getting up" Hitomi called though the door, then thinking to herself, _You old hag, why can't you leave me alone? Why was I put under your roof to endure the things that haunt me remorseless? Why am I always forsaken?  
_  
Hitomi surrendered to the light of day, tumbled out of bed, dressing in her school uniform. She combed her hair, which was shoulder length now and she held the ends and smiled My hair is just as long as Yukrai's when I went to Gaea with Van. Her eyes snapped to the mirror, seeing the reflection, her delicate face hardened and she threw the brush down. Placing the palms of her hands on the edge of her glass and black iron framed vanity table and getting a grip, she leaned forward to the mirror and closed her eyes _There is no Gaea, it was all just a dream, Van does not exist, all he is was a figment of my imagination. Van does not exist, VAN DOES NOT EXIST!!_ With that her eyes flew open and Hitomi tipped the glass vanity table over in a rage she couldn't control. A moment later the door violently swung open and the owner of the voice that disturbed Hitomi earlier rushed in. "Hitomi, what has happened are you all right? Oh no, your vanity table, did it tip over?" the woman stepped closer to inspect the broken glass. Hitomi interjected "Yeah it tipped over, but I fine, I'm hungry" the woman looking startled mixed with relief looked once more over at the dismantled vanity table, then back to Hitomi. "Alright, don't worry about it" the woman placed a loving arm around Hitomi's shoulder and said "I'll have it cleaned up before you get home from school, Okay?" Hitomi forced a fake smile and allowed herself to be lead away by the woman.  
  
Hitomi stepped outside with an umbrella under her arm and her school bag over her shoulder. There were great big thunder clouds approaching and it looked like heavy rain was going to fall soon _What a perfect day to express the way I feel today, everyday. I wish it was like this everyday, then perhaps I wouldn't feel so alone._ Hitomi started off to school with head down, looking at the sidewalk as she went.  
  
Hitomi sat in math class looking out the hugh windows. The rain was unrelenting as it fell to nourish the earth. The bell that signaled the end of class rang with a sharp alertness, and as the other students began to get and hurry to their next class, Hitomi sat fixated, watching the steams of water run down the window pane. Her catatonic state was interrupted by the sound of a male voice "Hitomi, you are no longer bond to that desk, you can leave now." Hitomi shifted her gaze to the teacher at the front of the classroom. He was young and handsome, with soft black eyes and untamable black hair, his teacher's uniform made him seen imitating at first glance, but after a little conversation only highlighted his inexperience as an instructor of young minds, that of which only time would correct. Hitomi smiled lightly and got up from her desk, "Sorry Mr. Ling, I remember for next time." Picking up her books, she rushed to her locker.  
  
By lunch time, the rain flew at a drizzle and Hitomi went down to the track to find some solitude. Plunking herself down on the metal bleachers, Hitomi pulled out a sandwich and began to eat. Letting her thoughts drift here and there, trying refrain herself from thinking about Van and the others. She pulled out a book that she had to read for her English class to prevent any risk of it. She read the intently, the characters were so interesting, far from anything she knew, yet strangely familiar, oddly enough.  
  
A brilliant light flashed. Dread took over Hitomi as she looked up and huddled to herself. Lightning had struck one of the school's antennas and the power went out over a blocks radius as Hitomi could see the lights of homes all around the school go out. "Hitomi!" Hitomi looked to the person whom hade called upon her. Her eyes widened with disbelief. _Is that who I think it is? Is that..._ "Van? Van!" Hitomi called back to him reaching out. She hurriedly gathered her things and quickly stepped down the bleacher steps, but when she reached the ground Van was gone. Hitomi twirled around desperately searching Van out, but failing. Realizing that it had been an illusion, Hitomi dropped her possessions, sank to her knees, placed her face in her hands and began to cry uncontrollable.


	2. Tourniquet

**Chapter 2 - Tourniquet**

The rain began pouring down, hitting the ground furiously and without mercy. Hitomi remained kneeing on the ground even though she had stopped crying. She had stopped crying and knelt limply on the hard asphalt of the track, her school things getting drenched in the ice cold rain. Her green eyes had no sparkle, her limbs flaccid; she couldn't will herself to move.  
  
_When will I be free?_ Hitomi thought to herself. _When will I be able to let go of him? Of everyone?_ Hitomi fell over and hit the asphalt track and embraced the physical pain that it brought to her.  
  
Her things were scattered over the ground around her. Hitomi rolled over onto her back and turned to the rain for comfort, letting it wash away her hurt and pain, her discontentment and tears.  
  
There was another flash of lightning, the ground beneath Hitomi trembled and everything was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!!" the man shouted.  
  
The silver tray was thrown to the ground, the food sprawled over the floor. It was a mess. The maid, terrified, fled from the room without looking back, nearly tripping over her own feet.  
  
After slamming the wooden door shut, the man turned and went back to practicing his swordsmen ship. _What must I do to keep them away from me?_ He hacked that the wooden post confidently, each time after pulling his sword away, wooden chunks would come out with it.  
  
There was a quiet knock at the door and it opened. The man spun around, swinging his sword violently. Uncontrollable fury glinting in his red eyes, he was blinded by rage, and threw his sword at the wall. Releaseing a scream formed by his angst and contempt for all those who were happy.  
  
"Uh... Lord Van, it's me, Merle." Merle could barely squeak out. Although ultimately frightened by Van's anger, she continued on. "Uh... its... its..." nervousness came over Merle and she was unable to finish her sentence. Van seeing this threw it aside and barked at her "What Merle? What is it that you must..." but Merle cut Van off and shouted "You've be arranged to be married!"  
  
Van went numb all over, all though that was the only thing that he could actually feel now, that and his rage. Married? In a deathly whisper Van questioned Merle "Who arranged this marriage for me Merle?" Merle began to cry for fear of what Van was going to do to her. Van had become some what erratic after Hitomi left and it grew worse everyday.  
  
"Answer me Merle! Who?" Van asked, slightly raising his voice at her. "The council of Elders Lord Van" and with that, Merle fled, like all the others whom passed though King Van's doors.  
  
Van called for a servant and had him go to the stables to saddle up one of the horses. Soon after, Van left for the stables. He was going to go find some secluded spot and figure things out, without interruptions.  
  
Mounting the steed, Van raced out of the palace gates and headed for the mountains that surround the beautiful city of Fanelia. It was dark out already and the stars shone with all the light that they could shed. As Van's steed galloped alone, Van looked to the midnight sky as though pleading with it for guidance and wisdom. Van noticed that the Mystic Moon was radiating light more brightly then usually and that the moon was just as bright.  
  
Van returned his gaze to the gravelly road and saw that there was a body lying motionless in middle of the road. Van felt like trampling who ever it was over, he didn't care who it was, but in the end, decided that it was better to stop and help them. Van climbed off his horse and knelt down by the body, whom had been face down in the dirt.  
  
_It's a woman! What is she doing out here?_ Van thought to himself, not all which shocked by the sight. Van placed his hands on the women's shoulders and hoisted her over so he could have a look at her face. His heart gave a sudden jerk, pain split him in two.  
  
Van blinked several times before realizing what he was seeing. It was Hitomi's face that now graced his sight. Van braced her shoulders with one of his arms and touched her face with his free hand. He pulled her close and hugged her to him. Then he lowered her from him so that he could view her face again. Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and the light from the two moons lent their light to her emerald green eyes.  
  
Van was taken aback. She had become even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. "Hitomi?" he whispered, unwilling to blink, after she was only a figment of his imagination, made up to torment him further.  
  
Hitomi lifted her hand to Van's face, and whispered his name. Her hand then fell limp to her side and her eyelids fell over her eyes sealing out the moonlight. Van grabbed Hitomi into his strong capable arms and mounted the horse that was standing idly by. Van pushed the steed as fast as it would go, hurrying back the Fanelian palace.  
  
_Finally you have returned, my heart will stop bleeding now that you are here with me._ Van looked at Hitomi and Van knew that at that very moment he was never going to give her up, never.


	3. No Fairy Tale

Chapter Three - No Fairy Tale

A blood curdling scream filled the corridors of the place. It was the blackest night any one could remember, and not a star dare show it light; and servants roaming the corridors looked somewhat livelier then a second before. Lamps began to flicker on to slice though the black night and cut away at the usually cold that accompanied it.  
  
Sitting up, back ridged, Hitomi was air with her an unknown assailant. Panic stricken and with the adrenaline rushing though her veins, she fought with all her strength and then some. Strong hands caught her wrists, as Hitomi's hands balled into fists and pushed against the human shackles with the might she could muster.  
  
Hitomi opened her emerald eyes with a glare set, which was immediately lifted when she saw who was on the receiving end of the abuse which she had tried to administer.  
  
"Van..." Hitomi whispered, her lower lip quivering. Hitomi was flabbergasted by the surprise. _It was real, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream, I saw you, and you found me_. Hitomi's mind was racing. Van had released her wrists, and she lifted her hand to touch his face, but pulled away at the last second.  
  
"What's wrong Hitomi?" Van asked, trying to hide his concern, not wanting to expose his feelings. If she didn't feel the same about him, he was unsure of what he would do, of his reaction. _No, I will wait to see if the feeling is mutual, and if it is, then I shall make her mine_. Van mind was mechanical in its way of thinking, always the strategist, sort of out of habit now.  
  
Hitomi turned away her head, saying nothing. Van hid his insulted ego and began to make up for it by pressing the matter, using pride to cover his indigenized soul. Hitomi faced Van again. He was so close that she could feel the warmth radiate from his muscular body, it made her shiver in application. Van seeing this, believing that she was cold, only moved closer, his reddish eyes bearing down on her.  
  
It was silent for a while. Neither knowing what to say; both secretly yearning for each other, but never speaking out, for fear of rejection. Hitomi, not knowing what to do, let out a sigh. Van watched her precariously; her every move was what sustained him, for the moment. Hitomi looked at Van and gave a sad smile, she had been without him for so long, and all she wanted to do was cry every time she looked at him. All the pent up emotion that she had would have spilled out, without a second thought, but it was her pride that kept it inside her heart.  
  
"How long have I been here?" Hitomi ventured.  
  
"Only four days, raining the whole time, good thing too" Van said leaning against the head board. "We needed it too." _Just like I needed you, I still need you_.  
  
Hitomi looked to the window. The sun had started to come up, it's rays, red and golden striking the dawning sky, turning it to lavender. Hitomi could no longer stand the awkward silence that seemed so threatening. She turned to Van and looked him in the eye.  
  
Suddenly there was a violent rumble that caught them both by surprise. Van fell on top of Hitomi, her eyes wide as she liked into his eyes; she could feel his well formed, warm, muscular body on top of hers, it was almost soothing. At that moment, a soldier rushed in, and looking slightly embarrassed, bowed and said that Fanelia was being attacked by an unknown enemy.  
  
"Zaibach" Hitomi and Van said together. Van stood up, towering over Hitomi and gave orders to have Escaflowne ready for the battle as soon as possible and dismissed the soldier. Van looked down and offered Hitomi his hand; she took it gratefully and rose to her feet. The palace floor shook again, and Hitomi's legs wobbled from the lack of walking around for the past four days. Van caught her in his arms and pulled her to his chest; her hands catching hold of his shoulders, his arms locking behind her back, holding her to him.  
  
The door open again and this time it was one of the generals. Van nodded off to the general, and released Hitomi. He walked away and without looking back said casually, "Stay here" his voice almost cold and harsh. Hitomi sat down on the bed. Turning to the window, Hitomi looked out only to see a perfect day ruined by harmful ambitions and death.  
  
She placed both hands on the window sill and sighed. Hearing the door open, Hitomi gave it no thought, thinking it was only Van returning for some unknown reason. "I thought you were going down to fight. Why did you..." Hitomi's breath caught as she turned around. She faced red eyes again, but these red eyes were different.


	4. For the love of the Game

**A/N:** _I have decided to base the story on the series, movie and of my own invention, if you don't understand, just keep in mind that some weirdo wrote it, okiee dokiee? It doesn't mean that I own any of the characters, story plot, blah, blah, blah, I'm confident you get the point._

**Chapter 4 – For the love of the Game**

Hitomi whipped around to see the Escaflowne exit it's holding bay. Hitomi's mind raced and she suddenly felt sluggish and tried. The battle had been nothing but a division. Hitomi grabbed hold of the sides of the window and tried to pull herself out and make somewhat of a pathetic get away.  
  
Her efforts were in vain. The intruder caught the jacket of Hitomi's uniform and pulled her to the floor. Hitomi lay flat on the floor looking up at the figure that loomed over her. The intruder gave an eerie laugh that made Hitomi shiver, and then, turning its red, blood lusted eyes back on her, it spoke.  
  
"Ahh... so you finally decided to come back did you? You and I are certainly going to have a lot of fun, that's for sure." said the figure in a whispery, husky voice.  
  
Hitomi glared that the man and replied "Oh, I'm sorry Dilandau, but I have already got breakfast reservations. Better luck next time."  
  
Dilandau scowled at Hitomi and hit her on the side with the back of his sword. Hitomi cringed at the pain in her side. Dilandau held the point of his sword at Hitomi's neck.  
  
"That's enough out of you. Get up." Dilandau sneered. Hitomi lay still. Dilandau growing impatient pressed the tip of his sword so that it drew blood. This excited Dilandau, he only wanted the reason to kill the Hitomi for what she did to him and his Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Give me a reason, witch, so that I can kill you." Dilandau said, his red eyes dancing at the thought of murder. Hitomi closed her eyes and stood up slowly. After a moment of reflection, she faced Dilandau with hatred and replied "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."  
  
Dilandau pushed Hitomi backward towards the door. Hitomi getting the hint went along with Dilandau. As the pair traveled down the corridors, Hitomi found it surprising that no one was around. As though Dilandau could read her mind, he told her why no one was around. "Apparently, that foul, pathetic excuse of a ruler as made quite the reputation for himself. He has become violent and abusive towards the servants of the palace. If I didn't hate him so much, we could almost be friends." The battle could still be heard raging outside and Hitomi got a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Dilandau walked behind Hitomi to make sure that she wouldn't get away so easily. He looked at her hair remembering that it had been shorter before. He shook his head and reminded himself why he was here. To make her pay the injustices she had caused him.  
  
They had reached the outside of the palace walls and Dilandau directed their path to his red guymelef, hidden behind trees and shrubbery. The cockpit opened and Dilandau climbed, he sat down and beckoned Hitomi to climb in. Hitomi was hesitate at first, but reluctantly, climbed in after him.  
  
It was a snug fit; both of them feeling somewhat uncomfortable what the sitting arrangements. Dilandau ordered a retreat of the other Alseides over his intercom, and started up his own guymelef. He had gotten what he came for.

* * *

Van knock down one of the Zaibach guymelefs whose invisibility cloak had malfunctioned. He was about to pierce it with his sword when he noticed other unmasked Zaibach guymelefs where moving out. _Victory is ours_. Van thought to himself and turned his attention back to the guymelef under him. Too late, its operator had escaped and was running towards the forest. Van ordered for the soldier capture, which was later to be interrogated.  
  
Van headed to the holding bay for Escaflowne. Making sure that Escaflowne was secure, Van ran his hand threw his black hair. He was getting hungry and decided that he and Hitomi were to share breakfast. He exited the holding bay and headed for the room in which she had been given.  
  
Van entered the room only to find it empty. Van was filled with rage. He now understood. He knew only one person who was stupid enough to take his Hitomi away from him.

* * *

Dilandau and Hitomi traveled in silence. _As much as I...dislike Dilandau and childish ego, I must find a way to get on his good side. But, I wonder, what would he want with me? Grr... first of all I need an ice breaker to get rid of this deafening silence_. Hitomi thought. She finally managed to venture out a single question.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"What? Do what?" Dilandau answered back uncaringly.  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?" Hitomi said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
A cold and demonic smile flickered over Dilandau lips as he answered "For the love of the game."  
  
Hitomi could have cried, but she wouldn't have given him the satisfaction, not for a second. She was heartbroken; she didn't even get to tell Van she loved him.

**:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:**

**A/N:** _I just want to thank Inda and Kya77 for the little bit of encouragement they gave for me to keep on writing. Thanks you guys (or gals)_ :)


	5. Alls Fair in Love and War

**A/N:** _Okay, there is part near the end that gives a suggestive theme and suggests to future events, but because I don't want to ruin the story for you or this chapte, you just have to read, shucks I know._

**Chapter Five – Alls Fair in Love and War**

The air was saturated with tension. Felt mostly be those who served the young King, although he was not considered young, just arrogant. Van was in a rage as always. His daily tantrums were becoming intolerable, even for those who were use to the abuse set by his misery. Merle took notice of this of her Lord Van's behavior as he seemed to become more dramatic. She stayed with him when no one less could, or would for that matter.  
  
In her heart, Merle knew that there was only one thing that could quell Van's vengeful soul. Desires for battle field drenched in liquid gold; blood of soldiers marinated in sweat from which their trek would lead them to where they would draw their last breath; and the sky streaked with crimson red, ordained by the devil's paint brush.  
  
Merle grew cold and distant. _Perhaps this is the only way. Perhaps the only to stop Lord Van's madness is to start another war_. Merle could only see the positive side of the ill intended thought.  
  
_Zaibach is weak, even after these past years; Zaibach is struggling to keep from economically drowning. The nation would be easy to crush_. Merle thought. _Lord Van would be given the opportunity to quench his blood lust, not to mention, make some powerful allies in the process. That's when a particular cat-like smile slowly marched across her face. There was a glint in her blue eyes that kept the secret of cruel intentions. And if Hitomi should happen to die, well then what can be done. Lord Van will be able to rest with her out of the way_. Merle concluded.  
  
Merle gracefully dismissed herself from Van's presences as he rampaged in his fury. She decided that she would return later and allow him to claim the idea for himself.

  
**:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:...:**

Hitomi woke up from the sound of a door being slid open. The bed she had slept in was so warm and soft it was hard to resist the temping dream world that lay doiment, but easily cured with a few minutes wait. It was far easier to sleep for an eternity than to be awake in a place that resembled a deep freeze, but even freezers had proper lighting. Hitomi attemped to appear undisturbed by stranger who had entered the room she was occupying.  
  
"Nice try. Get up... come on, I know your awake." The young man restrained his voice as though to sound serious.  
  
"No I really am asleep." Hitomi mustered from her drousy state of happiness. "Now be a good little boy and go do whatever it is that you do." She finised as she set her mind for sleep mode once again, snuggling up under the blankets.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he said firmly mixed with gentleness. The blankets where pulled away from Hitomi. Out of reflex, Hitomi recoiled into a ball, which looked more like a giant muscle spasmism. She felt around with her hand to find the blanket, but it was no wheres to be found.  
  
The young man chuckled and said. "Lord Dilandua wants you to watch the pactice, so you must get up." he finished and placed his fists on his hips at seeing Hitomi's refusal to get up.  
  
"I could really care less actually." Hitomi braved. She rolled over in her bed to face the young man. She was put back, but said nothing. His clear blue eyes and golden hair suited his gentle manner. He introduted himself as Chesta. Hitomi know Chesta as one of Dilandua's minions, but never thought they could ever be humane. Hitomi looked around as though half expecting someone to jump out at her.  
  
Hitomi, cold and shivering, rolled off the low bed on to the floor. She jumped up right away. The floor was sub zero, for a moment Hitomi actually believed she would get trench foot in five minutes. Chesta let out a giggle and pointd to a pair of great wooly-looking socks that had been laid out for her. Hitomi smiled sheepishly, grabbed the soft, wooly socks and pulled them over her feet.  
  
The door slid open again, another man entered, his pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes gave him a stand-offish appearance. The fact that didn't smile didn't help all that much either. After the quick glance, the other man left. Chesta had looked at his comrade thoughtful. "Gatti must have bad news for Lord Dilandua"  
  
"Hm! Oh... how can you tell?" Hitomi asked, her eyelids half shut.  
  
"Gatti will always have a certain glint in his eyes when he's about to report something Lord Dilandua is not going to like. It's one of his signature looks, I just you could say.  
  
Hitomi didn't concern herself with Gatti or wonder about what he had to sya, right now she needed to think about herself and what would happen if she didn't get out of this place.  
  
Chesta stood there not knowing what to do with himself, he looked out the window. The sun was just coming up and breakfast was going to be served in about hours. He looked back at Hitomi sitting on the edge of the bed as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Chesta tilted his head every so slightly, gazing at the strange girl in front of him from an even stranger place.  
  
The door slid open again, Chesta turned suddenly as through he had just been caught doing something naughy. It was Gatti, his cheek slighty red for obvious reasons. Gatti looked up at Chesta and voiced "Don't look so guilty Ches, oh, I... I didn't just walk in on the middle of something did I? Oh, you two weren't just about to have sex were you?" Gatti finished mockingly, knowing that they really weren't. Chesta resenting the comment answered "No" and hurried out of the room. Gatti winked at Hitomi and followed Chesta for some more hazing on the subject. Hitomi shuttered at the thought.


	6. One order of deception, with seduction o...

**Chapter Six – One order of deception, with seduction on the side**

Hitomi had just finished snuggling up under the blankets when the door opened for the fourth time.  
  
"Chesta! I'm busy sleeping so tell Dilandua I'm ... sick or something." Hitomi said lazily. The sound of metallic foot steps were heard, but Hitomi didn't give it much thought. A voice rang out of the emptiness of the early morning sun, catching Hitomi by surprise. "Well, then you should be in sick bay."  
  
Before Hitomi knew it, she was on the floor, clutching the side of her face. Hitomi bit back her tears as she glared up at Dilandua. A nasty smile spread across his face when he looked into her hateful eyes. He wanted cause Hitomi as much pain as he could afflict on her; mentally and physical, whatever it took.  
  
Dilandua had decided what he would do to Hitomi. It was deceitful, cruel, and he, Dilandua, would have the control.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The bottle shattered into a million pieces once it hit the wall. The red contents ran down the cold, black wall onto the floor, where it began to pool. Dilandua, drunk and half naked, could barely think. The haze that surrounded him was too thick to cut through.  
  
His only friends were gone, his poor Dragon Slayers and now he was stuck with shadows, copies of the original. It wasn't the same as the full version, so to speak. And her! He now had the bitch who had taken it all from him.  
  
In his drunken state he thought of all he ways he would bend and twist Hitomi to his will to make her beg for mercy. To see her emerald eyes widen with fear, to see her bleed excited Dilandua. That's when it hit him. His evil, drunken genius had finally kicked in. It was the perfect, well rounded plan. The more Dilandua thought about it, the more he liked it. And then he began to laugh.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Dilandua grabbed Hitomi's arm and wretched her up, off the floor and threw her on to the bed. Dilandua proceeded over to the closet and swung the doors open. He stood there for a moment before pulling out a clump of clothes. Throwing them to the floor in front of Hitomi, Dilandua looked down at Hitomi, who turned her head away under his intense stare. "Get dress." Dilandua spat as he left Hitomi to herself.  
  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.  
  
Merle walked into Van's chamber's carrying a silver try full of food. Van had taken the comfort of lying on the couch. Merle set the tray down on the table and picked up a glass of wine to bring to Van.  
  
"Lord Van," Merle whispered as she knelt beside Van. Van turned his head and opened his eyes.  
  
"Lord Van, I've brought you something to drink, here." Merle smiled. Van sat up and took the glass from Merle and sipped as though in deep thought. Merle stood up as she went to gather the tray of food for Van. Merle placed the tray in front of Van on the floor. Van picked up some bread and began to eat. It was the first thing he had eaten in days.  
  
Merle had decided that if she wanted her plan to succeed, she would have to choose the appropriate time to present the idea to her Lord Van. It was easy enough to act timid and freighted when he was angry, but she would have to be creative when it came to the death of Hitomi.  
  
_When Hitomi dies I will have Lord Van all to myself. Merle thought with glee_. Van was finishing up his dinner when Merle began.  
  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.  
  
There was a sound of metal hissing and then another body slumped onto the floor. Hitomi watched with no feeling, having been de-censored by TV and the media back home. This secretly angered Dilandua, he had hoped to make Hitomi realize the strength and power to destroy in an instant if he wanted. Hitomi yawned and continued to watch as Dilandua beat the crap out of everyone in the room.  
  
After about half an hour of intense sword combat, Dilandua declared that if was free style and said it was pointless to try and teach any of them anything. So they began to pair off into groups of four and five as Dilandua's Dragon Slayers began to instruct the newer victims.  
  
Hitomi sat on the bench looking bored up at the ceiling; tucking her hair behind her ears, she thought for a second that Chesta had been staring at her, but when she looked over at him, he was correcting the trainees. Hitomi shook her head and lead against the cool, stiff wall. _Hmm... a little like Van_. Hitomi thought to herself when she felt the wall. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. _It's so hard to think with all this noise. How can they stand it... oh, forgot, their men_. Hitomi smiled at her pun and made her way to the door.  
  
Dilandua who had been watching Hitomi the whole time out of the corner of his eye, and he watched Hitomi exit the training room. Dilandua had the curiosity of a brick when it came to others, but intended on making Hitomi his pet, obeying every command with out question. Dilandua figured that once he had gotten what he wanted from Hitomi, he would dispose of her any way he saw fit.  
  
Hitomi wandered the corridors aimlessly when she eventually stopped at the end of a hall where there was a door. Looking around she knew she was lost, but it didn't matter at least there was no one around.  
  
Out of the shadows he came; Dilandua with a smirk on his face. "Are you lost?" he teased Hitomi. Hitomi's heart raced as he came closer. She fought the urge to run pass him and the fear with it, she was determined to stand her ground. She was afraid of the look in his eyes. _His eyes make him look so hungry. He frightens Me_. Hitomi thought. It had been the same look Dilandua had given her in the room that she was occupying for the time being. Hitomi couldn't look at Dilandua any longer. _I have to get out of here. I can't take this anymore_. Hitomi thought desperately.  
  
Hitomi had wandered into a dead end corridor. There were no doors except behind her, but it was locked and the only way to go was forward. Dilandua had her cornered and she was afraid of what he might do to her. When Hitomi began to make her way pass Dilandua, Dilandua pushed Hitomi back to the corner. Hitomi attempted another escape but Dilandua blocked her.  
  
Dilandua moved slowly, moving in closer until he had Hitomi pinned between the locked door and him. Dilandua bent down until his mouth was right at Hitomi's ear, and he whispered "Your mine now." Dilandua's breath was hot as it traveled over her ear and down the side of Hitomi's neck. The hairs on the back of Hitomi's neck stood on end, as she tried to bite back a sob. _No!_  
  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.  
  
Van was thinking over Merle's proposal of war being the answer, and there was a very good chance that he might get Hitomi back, all to himself. Damn you Dilandua, you are always getting in my way. Van was unsure though that war was a good idea now. Van would wait with the idea, seeing that Fanelia was still being rebuilt, a war may become costly. _Regardless, I must have her returned undamaged from that manic_. Van though frustrated. _What will I do_.  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..  
  
**A/N:** _Sorry 5 took so long, and f-zelda, the story will have references to the sereies, movie and obviously my own imagination_. 


	7. Hitomi's Sacrifice

**Chapter Seven – Hitomi's Sacrifice**

The sun had begun to set on the hot and sticky, fly-infested battle field. Dead bodies littered the ground piled high. Blood oozed out of the freshly killed bodies in sticky, clumpy globs. Hitomi could see Dilandua standing on the very top of a hill created out of slashed, gashed, bloody corpses. Hitomi moved up the hill as fast as she could. Dilandua was holding up the Zaibach flag and looking towards the horizon at the setting sun. Hitomi reached Dilandua side and looked up at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Dilandua said nothing. He gaze remained fixated on one spot in the horizon Hitomi strained her eyes against the horizon the see what Dilandua was staring at. Then she saw them. Van and Merle were on the battle field below her and Dilandua. Van held his sword, the tip pointed towards Dilandua.  
  
Hitomi took a step forward but Dilandua caught her by the arm. "Watch." Hitomi glared at Dilandua but then returned her attention back to Van. She could new se the two clearly.  
  
What she saw next tore her heart right out. Van glittered in the setting sun as he turned towards Merle and began to kiss her. Hitomi felt weak, all her strength was draining out of her body.  
  
"Look at him, he has betrayed you. Come to me." Dilandua whispered in Hitomi's ear. Hitomi turned to Dilandua, his hand was held out to her. Hitomi was hesitant, and she turned back to Van. Van was now looking up at Hitomi with no expression on his face. He raised his sword and flung it in Dilandua and Hitomi direction. That's when Hitomi felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to see that Van's sword had gone through her body. Hitomi fell to her knees, and as she died she heard course laughter.  
  
Hitomi woke with a start. Sweat dripped down her forehead. Looking around she realized she was in her room alone. It had just been a dream. 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Dilandua was in his chair reflecting, which didn't happen often. He thought about the Dragon Slayers, about the new recruits, he had noticed two who had potential. Then he thought about Hitomi. Dilandua thought about her green eyes shining in the darkness. Dilandua closed his eyes to picture what had happened that day more clearly.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
Dilandua had Hitomi corned against Folken's old bedroom door. _How ironic. When the Strategos was still alive, I had intended to bring the little witch to him, but now she's mine_. Dilandua remembered. Dilandua bent down and whispered into Hitomi's ear "Your mine now."  
  
Dilandua could feel Hitomi shiver. Dilandua was pleased with himself. He pressed in closer till they were touching. Hitomi let out a whimper and Dilandua froze. Not knowing what to do, Dilandua backed up out of reflex. Hitomi opened her eyes and mistook it for a retreat.  
  
Dilandua was not about show kindness to Hitomi and he was not about to let her think that he was weak either. So Dilandua hit Hitomi across the face, and not before long there was blue mark on Hitomi's face. Hitomi fell down the wall.  
  
"Why do you keep me here? How long do I have to suffer your presence?" Hitomi braved, tasting blood in her mouth.  
  
"You took something that belonged to me, and now I want it back." Dilandua's tone was hard as he spook.  
  
"What did I ta..." Hitomi was slapped again before she could finish.  
  
"My Slayers, you help take my Dragon Slayers." Dilandua's eyes were on fire. "The ones you see are just copies, there not real! But, even though you have taken their lives, you can also give life back." Dilandua finished in a coldly.  
  
"I... I don't understand." Hitomi said quietly.  
  
Dilandua smiled a wicked smile as he crouched down in front of Hitomi. "I'm giving you the honour of having my child... or children."  
  
Hitomi gasped. "Never! Not in your life, you fucked up bastard. Get away from me." Hitomi tried to push Dilandua away, but it didn't work, he was much too strong for her. Dilandua laughed at her feeble attempt. "Prepare your self."  
  
Dilandua left Hitomi by herself, alone in the dark.  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
_I will have my revenge though you, once that pathetic weakling hears about his beloved witch, he will come running right into me_. Dilandua was pleased with himself. He hung his head. "I will get what I want. Hitomi." 

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

**A/N:** _Now I realize that some of you are like "NO!" But worry not. It will work out in the end, but to who's side... well; I'm going to keep you guessing. It's a lot more fun that way. I know it's a little short sorry, I'll try to make the next one longer._


	8. Draggers and Sweet Perfume

**Chapter Eight – Draggers and Sweet Perfume**

The sun rose as it did any other day, but this day would be different. Van had gotten p earlier to prepare, for today he would meet his bride to be. Van had been requested to be somewhat presentable when she arrived. So for the first time in a long time, Van combed his hair and washed up. Van dressed in the Fanelian style of dress and had one heck of a time figuring out what was up and what was down. He eventually became lost in a sea of clothing. He was so twisted and wrapped in yards of soft cloth that when there was a knock at the door, he fell over.  
  
"Lord Van?" came a voice from behind the door. Van recognized the voice immediately.  
  
"Merle, get in here." Van answered with frustration. Merle opened the door timidly and poked her head in. She then began to giggle.  
  
"Oh Lord Van, I'll go get someone." Merle left Van who was wriggling on the floor to get free, but was slowly twisting the clothing tighter. Merle returned with a short, plump women.  
  
"Oh my." The women signed. "Lord Van stop wriggling, you'll strangle yourself."  
  
Within 30 minutes the woman had Van free of his fabric prison. She helped him dress properly and then dismissed herself. Van looked in a mirror and shook his head. Merle frowned.  
  
"Is something the matter Lord Van?" voiced Merle. Van glanced in her direction and sighed.  
  
"It's just that I'm getting married to a complete stranger and I love Hit... I mean I'd love to figure out a way to get out of this." Van lowered his eyes and Merle rolled hers.  
  
Merle thought with a scowl. _Lord Van is still in love with that Mystic Moon bitch. This has gone on long enough; I guess if Lord Van refuses to go to war I will have to take car of Hitomi myself. I have faith that Lord Van will get out of marring some cow from God know where._ Merle looked up at Van and smiled "Don't worry Lord Van; everything will work out for the best, you'll see." Merle spoke with staged optimism. She left Van to his own uncertainties and bounced off to plan the annihilation of her rival.  
  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.  
  
Hitomi was roaming the darken hallway in sentience. Slowly she walked in any direction her feet carried her. Hitomi's peace was interrupted by muffled sounds of clashes. It occurred to her that she had happened upon the training room. She had managed to avoid Dilandau this far and she was in no mood to face him now.  
  
With what he had done and her dream, she didn't know how she would be able to survive in this foreboding prison. Hitomi closed her eyes and sighed. She dropped her head and rubbed the floor with her foot as though to remove an invisible mark made by the soul of a shoe.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Hitomi said aloud to herself, followed by another sigh. With her head still lowered, Hitomi proceeded to turn around bumping into someone who had been behind her.  
  
"You can give me a child, that's what you can do." Dilandau said snidely. Hitomi shook her head.  
  
"No Dilandau, I won't." she said all huffed up. Dilandau smiled one of his crazed smiles and his red eyes sprang to life. Hitomi could feel goose bumps running up and down her arms. She wanted to run, run away as fast as she could and never return; but unfortunately it wasn't all that simple. Hitomi could still hear the sound of sparing behind the door. She had been so sure that Dilandau had been in there. Dilandau could see that he was making her nervous and his broadened his demonic smile. Hitomi met Dilandau's gaze and Dilandau could see the uncertainty in her wide emerald eyes.  
  
Dilandau wanted to push Hitomi up against the wall to torment her. He wanted to touch her skin to see if it was as soft as it looked, then cut it and watch her bleed. To hear her scream, the thought itself excited him, just like the way fire did. Hitomi looked way from Dilandau; se was afraid to move. Dilandau was even more amused by her. _I won't break you tonight. No, one night I will come for you and make you mine, I will tire of waiting_. Dilandau straightened as he thought with amusement.  
  
Passing by Hitomi, Dilandau entered the training room without a look back. Hitomi relaxed against the wall and dropped her face into hands fighting the sobs that threatened to break loose.  
  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.  
  
Merle planned it all out. It was perfect. She thought it though so that she knew what to do. _Lord Van will marry the cow, that means that invitations need to be sent out and the news of his marriage will be spread. So if news were spread to Zacibach, the Hitomi will also learn about it. She may be able to convince that bastard Dilandau to come, of course he will, his ego will demand it of him to take the opportunity to try to kill Lord Van. Dilandau will be captured and executed and Hitomi will be slaughtered in the commotion. Then after the honeymoon, the new Queen gets food poisoning or something and dies. I love it. I will concentrate on the details later. Right now I need to go meet the tramp. Merle straightened her hair and smoothed out her clothes_. She left her chambers to meet the foreign noble.  
  
.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.  
  
Van looked at himself in the mirror. Not to be vain, just to see how strange he looked. He rubbed his forehead. _What am I getting into?_ Van thought. There was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Van called, the door opened and a young maid stepped in.  
  
"Excuse me Lord Van, but the princess has arrived and is waiting for you in the hall." She finished in a barely audible tone.  
  
"Very well, tell Merle to be there as well." Van said casually.  
  
"She is already there." The young maid said.  
  
"Very good then, you are dismissed." Van said in the same tone as before. The maid bowed and then left. Van looked one last time in the mirror and left for the hall.  
  
Van entered the hall to find a young woman with fiery red hair and bright violet eyes. She was dressed in traveling clothes and though she smiled at Van, her smile didn't seem to convincing that she was actually happy to be in Fanelia. Van looked around to find Merle, but she was no where to be seen.  
  
"Merle left with Jet." Her voice was sweet and calm.  
  
"Who is Jet?" Van asked.  
  
The girl replied "Jet is to me as Merle is to you. I could tell right away that they liked each other." The girl yet out a giggle and turned away. "Your city is very beautiful Lord ..., I'm sorry I seem to have misplaced your name."  
  
Van smiled at her pun and replied "It's Van, what's yours?" Van felt embarrassed that he hadn't even learnt her name.  
  
"My name is Tora." she said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Lady Tora." Van bowed low.  
  
"It's my pleasure Lord Van." Tora curtsied. Van was beginning to like this Tora, but then an image of Hitomi flashed in his mind and he felt terrible about doing nothing to save her. Van excused himself and summoned two maids to show her to the guest room.  
  
Van retreated to his room where he became restless. He knew not what to do, he was so confused. He lay on his bed and decided on sending a spy to find Hitomi. Once she was found, he would act, but not before then. _Merle, you may just get that war after all_. 


	9. The Betrothed and the Betrayed

_Forgive me I just going off the top of my head on this one. First all I'd like to apologize to my fans for waiting so patiently, but thank you_.

**Chapter Nine – The Betrothed and the Betrayed**

Skirting along the walls like a fly, Hitomi was fearful to be caught by one of the guards or worst, Dilandua. Her honey brown hair had gown to her shoulders and this bothered her greatly. Nothing to hold the hair back and she had been forbidden to cut it.

Lately Hitomi had taken on the habit of sneaking out of her room and spying on others in the great fortress. Tonight would be her last she promised; she would escape and find Van, go home and live happily ever after.

_Yeah right! I'm never going to be happy. I'm not allowed to have any happiness_.

As she rounded the corner, Hitomi noticed a line of light seeping from under a door. Oh, but this wasn't just any door, it was Dilandua's door!

Hitomi thought it quite odd for the light to be on. Dilandua wasn't one for bright places. He only suffered the sun when he was outside because it was an order. Hitomi inched closer.

CRASH!

Hitomi jumped back and heard a voice yelling. Hitomi bent closer so that she could hear the words with clarity.

Dilandua was speaking, "So, the backwards king is getting married, huh?" Hitomi gasped, and the second voice began to speak.

"Dilandua-sama, this could be used to your advantage, if you where to tell Lady Hitomi, she my just join you."

There was a high-pitched noise that sounded much like a slap, then a heavy thud.

"That's what I was going to do, you idiot, don't tell ME my business!" Dilandua erupted.

"Of course, Lord Dilandua." the voice quivered.

Hitomi slid down the wall weak. _Married? What is going on? Oh Van, how could you?_ Hitomi began to cry in silent sobs.


	10. Definitely not a Hershey’s kiss

**A/N:**_ I my fan fiction, Dilandua is a guy, ok? Just keep that in mind for when you are reading._**  
**

**Chapter Ten – Definitely not a Hershey's kiss**

Fear had taken over Hitomi. She was so afraid; she hugged herself as if to ward off the invisible cold. Head tilted down, her soft hair falling in front of her face as if to hide her tears from the world.

Dilandua's door slide open, but Hitomi made no attempt to move, as a statue, she remained sitting on the floor, with a gaze that could have fooled Death if he where to pass by. Gatti exited and nearly tripped over Hitomi. The shuffling brought Dilandua out to see for himself what was going on. Not excepting Hitomi to be sitting outside his door, he raised an eye brow. Looking at Gatti's flushed face, Dilandua dismissed him curtly. Once Gatti was out of ear shot, Dilandua squatted by Hitomi and tucked her honey hair behind her ears.

"So… you have reconsidered, I see? I don't blame you, no one could resist me." Dilandua said with an air.

When Hitomi remained in her catatonic state, Dilandua bent his head to get a better look. Dilandua red eyes glinted; he slapped her to get a response. He wouldn't tolerate this behaviour from her. Hitomi's head had flung to away from Dilandua; she held her position for a moment then slowly turned her head back to face him.

Hitomi felt numb all over. She knew what had happen, she heard the slap, but felt nothing. No pain had accompanied the blow. Hitomi looked into Dilandua's eyes. Her arms relaxed and slide to her sides. _He is so close._ Hitomi thought to herself, tilting her head to lean against the cold, black wall.

Impulse took over and a quick flash of a hand and the sound of another smack rang though the air. This time was different though, because instead of Hitomi holding her the side of her face, it was Dilandua. Slightly shocked at her own ability, Hitomi found herself breathing hard, not in fear of Dilandua, but in anger. Pure, unadulterated rage coursed though her veins.

Hitomi could feel face heat up from her fired up blood. Energy, she never knew she had, pumped from the core of her being to the tips of her fingers and end of her toes. Hitomi sat up straight and rushed forward at Dilandua.

Out of reflex, Dilandua held up his arms in self-defence, but Hitomi lunged with such force that it pushed Dilandua over. Grabbing hold of his wrists, Hitomi held Dilandua down. Not quite knowing what to do next, Hitomi acted more on instinct, then on common sense. Feeling particularly bold, Hitomi bent over and placed a hard kiss on Dilandua's mouth.

Coming back up, Hitomi flipped her hair so that it was out of her face. Eyes wide, Hitomi looked down at Dilandua, a little out of breathe and disoriented to boot. Dilandua lay there confused as well. He made to rise but was pushed back down, and once again assaulted by Hitomi's mouth. The kiss lingered longer this time, but was still hard, without emotion, and tainted with abhorrence.

The kiss ended, and Hitomi came up far enough that Dilandua's face filled her vision. Still holding firmly onto his wrists, Hitomi waited for a response from Dilandua.

"What…" Kiss. "…was…" Kiss. "…that?" Kiss. Dilandua got in between takes.

Hitomi felt as though she was helpless, she couldn't stop locking lips with the man she was repulsed by. Hitomi finally released Dilandua's waists and grabbed onto Dilandua's head instead. Bending his wrists to check if they still worked and drumming his fingers against air, Dilandua held to his dominated situation. Gloved hands trapped Hitomi's sides, but she was too caught up in swapping spit with Dilandua to care. Moving his leathered hands to rest on Hitomi's waist, Dilandua cradled Hitomi's pelvis into his lap.

Noticing her submission, Dilandua turn Hitomi over in one fluid motion. Hitomi looked up into the red eyes that peered down on her for an instant, closing them and before she could take a breath, Dilandua had his tongue in her mouth. Hitomi felt like a slab of meat in a sandwich, with the freezing cold floor bracing her back and Dilandua on top of her. That's when the realization of the situation began to sink in.

_Dilandua ... Why am I KISSING Dilandua?_ Hitomi asked herself in dismay.

Hitomi's eyes opened. Her mouth stopped responding to his and Dilandua looked up at her. Slightly confused, Dilandua dismissed the feeling and leaned in to kiss Hitomi. Hitomi turned her head to the side and made her way to push Dilandua off of her, but he didn't allow it.

"What? You don't want to have breakfast with the father of your child?" Dilandua teased Hitomi.

Hitomi glared up a Dilandua and responded "Sorry, but I prefer my eggs unfertilized!" Finishing off with a sneer, Hitomi was able to push pass Dilandua.

As soon as Hitomi was up on her feet she ran to her room. She was unsure of how she would ever be able to face Dilandua again. Placing her finger tips to her lips, remembered the kiss and how it had ended. Far from the first, but rather in a humane mannered kiss, that was not love, but instinct and lust knitted together.

Hitomi hated herself. She had not only betrayed herself but Van as well. Hitomi closed her eyes and hung her head in shame.

**:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:**

Merle said good night to Jet and promised to meet him later at the dinner in honour of Lady Tora's safe arrival. Merle had taken quite a shine to Jet.

_To bad his master has to go. We could have been good friends, maybe more…_

Merle's gaze lingered on Jet as he disappeared from the garden. She remembered his glowing orange eyes. Merle gave her head a little shake; she would miss those orange eyes.


	11. Same Motive, Different Day

**A/N:** _Thank you math-nerds-unite, I knew there was something that I was doing wrong, and don't worry the rest of you, everything will work out for a purpose. Also thanks to you to Macky ;)_

**Chapter Eleven – Same Motive, Different Day**

Hushed tones filled the Hall as the guests began to fill in and take their proper seats. Merle entered the gigantic hall and made sure to make her-self scarce, like a flower on the wall. Eyeing all the well dressed people, who had come to catch a glimpse of the mysterious bride to be.

Merle scanned the crowd and saw Jet. He was dressed for the occasion; with violet vest accented by silver cord, baggy violet pants and white shoes. A broad white sash went around his lower torso, and looked as if the sash held up the pants he was wearing.

His orange eyes seemed to shine brighter to Merle. She always seemed to notice the small things. His shiny, silver hair was slicked back and his silvery, black striped fur looked freshly groomed. A little smile danced across her features as her eyes followed Jet from across the Hall. That smile was gone just as soon as it had appeared. Lady Tora had entered with Van at her side.

_How dare she? ... If I had paid more attention to Lord Van, this never would have happened. Your time will come soon enough "Mi' Lady."_

Merle stared intensely at the pair.

"Hello."

Merle jumped as she heard the voice in her ear. She whirled around to see her victim. Claws bared, Merle made the swipe, but her arm was caught before she could finish what she had set out to do.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Jet said, smiling sheepishly.

"Jet, you mustn't do that, I could have seriously injured you." Merle retorted, slightly flabbergasted.

"Nay," Jet continued to smile, "You aren't fast enough to take me on." whispered Jet.

Merle raised an eye brow. "Ah…," she circled around Jet, "So…," rounding him, Merle finished. "I guess I wouldn't be fast enough to do this!" She stated quickly and gave a yank on her companion's tail. Jet turned around to return the favour, but Merle had already scampered off, leaving Jet feeling discomfited.

A bell rang crisply though the air, signalling that the banquet was to belong in a few minutes. Jet could see the beautiful Lady Tora, who sat next to King Van, and next to his Lordship sat the enchanting, young Merle.

_Maybe I can delay with the death of King Van,_ Jet though to himself, _I wouldn't want to have to kill Merle if she were to find out that I had killed him._

A most wicked smile crossed Jet's feline face as he made his way to he's seat next to Lady Tora.

Hitomi peered though the little round window. Pulling the blanket tighter around her body, Hitomi stared at the late evening sun. The clouds stretched forward from the horizon, and were dazzled with brilliant hues of pink and purple. The foreboding night was coming back.

Hitomi had been successful in avoiding Dilandau for the pass few days. She had no desire to recap the incident between the two, and Hitomi did not want to ever have to face him again, but in her heart this would be almost impossible to entertain.

Lately, she had been forced to stay in her room, not because she wanted too, but because she felt that she had too. She laid down her head and fell into a deep sleep.

She was alone in the dark, the murky, suffocating air was more then she could take. Hitomi felt weighed down, like she was being pushed downwards by something so that it would crush her at any moment. The oppressive feeling made her panic and she began to fight. The more she fought the heavier it was on her. She tried to scream but her efforts were in vain.

Then as if flood gates, within Hitomi's body, opened up the pain gushed and rushed in. Like a virus it spread all over her and there was no stopping the immense throbbing pain.

Sitting up in an instant, Hitomi could see the light peeking over the morning clouds. It hurt all over, especially in her lower abdomen. The blanket clutched up to her chin stared straight ahead in horror. Throwing back the covers every thing was one solid colour, the colour crimson red.

"Son of a Mother! I can't believe I got my period?" Hitomi exclaimed. Bringing her hands up to cover her eyes, she didn't want the stress of this right now.

Hitomi signed. "Well, I guess I got to get this cleaned up then."


	12. I like it better when it hurts

**A/N:** _Sorry it took to update, but I was just lost for ideas to write about! There are clumps of hair by my computer desk… (Not really, my hair is too precious!) No; but seriously, nothing. There is swearing, among other things, I think I might have to change the rating. _

**Chapter Twelve – I like it better when it hurts**

Hitomi was entered the training room to take her regular sit. The slayers were already there practicing there swordsmanship as they awaited the arrival of their Lord Dilandau. Hitomi's cheek was still a little red from the night before, and she blushed at the thought of the events that had occurred.

The door slide open. Dilandau stalked in, taking notice of Hitomi against the wall. He shot her a sinfully sly smile; Hitomi grew a deep shade of red and turned her head to avoid his gaze.

The Dilandau signaled the Slayers into line, and they obeyed, moving swiftly and silently.

Hitomi leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, wondering why she was even there, listening to the droning voice of the delinquent. Crossing her legs, she opened her eyes once more and looked around the room. Weapons of all kinds line the characteristically black walls.

_SWOOSH!_

Hitomi felt a swish of air pass by her face. She turned her head to see what it was and saw a slick, rounded, wicked-looking dragger in the wall. The shiny dragger was so close she felt the cool steel on her cheek as she turned her head.

Eyes wide, Hitomi turned her head to face Dilandau and his slayers. He had his intense red stare on her and he appeared as menacing in her mind. Hitomi's eyes flicked her eyes to the slayers, they hadn't moved, but their irises where in the corners of their eyes to see her. Dilandau cleared his throat and their eyes where forward and focused on him again. Hitomi got over her near-death shock, stood up, tugged on the dragger protruding from the wall.

Dragger in hand, she crossed the room and held the weapon up in front of Dilandau's face. Staring at him, waiting for a reaction and then allowing the beautiful instrument of death to fall to the floor with a clatter that rang though out the training room.

"Fuck you, you obtuse, impotent, absent minded, obtrusive, spineless, fraction of miscegenation trash." Hitomi was barely audible. There was silent, she turned around and began to walk away when all of a sudden a sharp pain seized her wrist and she was spun around and if it had not been for Chesta who caught her, Hitomi would have fallen to the floor.

Hitomi had clutched her wrist to herself and stood up with the help of Chesta. Dilandau was in her face and caught her cheeks between his thumb and fingers of his right hand. Squeezing her face in his hand he turned around, forcing her to move along with his movement. He pulled her face close and with piercing stare, looked into Hitomi's fearfully eyes. He pushed her away hard and she fell backwards on her elbows.

Crimson red full of rage spoke louder then Dilandau's own voice. Staring down at Hitomi, Dilandau growled "Get Out!"

Hitomi to fearful didn't move.

Dilandau whipped around, wisps of silvery hair flying violently followed his enraged movement. "I said get the fuck OUT!" shouted Dilandau. The slayers filed out quickly not wanting to encourage their master's wrath on them.

The door slide close as the last slayer exited large room.

Hitomi still lay on the floor, looking at Dilandau's back, the black fabric stretched across his back. Hitomi's eyes darted over the room and she got to her feet. Stilling clutching her wrist to her body, she had one final look at him and moved to the door. Shuffling her feet, Hitomi hung her head to hide the tears that where forming due to the pain in her wrist and cheeks.

Dilandau turned his head. He snarled and grabbed Hitomi's elbow.

"Where do you think you are going?" Pulling her close against him, Hitomi could fell his hot breathe run over her skin as he spoke, it gave her goose bumps. She wanted to cry out, but held down her terror.

He was so close. Hitomi managed to stifle a shudder. When she didn't answer him, Dilandau shook her viciously. Dilandau screamed, "Answer me!" before releasing her and throwing her to the hard floor.

Hitomi was hurt all over. _Fuck this shit! I don't care anymore, if he wants to fight, I fight._ Hitomi thought aggressively. Her green eyes hardened and she stood up. Head down, hair covering her face.

Dilandau struck Hitomi. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor.

Hitomi released a livid shriek and made to struggle Dilandau, he caught her by her face as before, but this time Hitomi bit his hand and she bit down hard. Dilandau yanked his hand away pulled off his glove to observe the damage caused.

Fresh teeth marks were imprinted on his hand. He looked up slightly shocked, but shock was soon replaced by hatred. A slight tug upwards gave Hitomi the smallest smile, a smile that mocked Dilandau. Dilandau pulled off his leathered, uniform jacket and threw it off to the side.

Hitomi was no longer afraid. She welcomed the feeling of hate and dread and angry and ferociousness. Now was her time to act. Dilandau lunged at her, but missed her narrowly. Hitomi dived to the side and scrambled to get back up, but it wasn't going to happen. Dilandau caught her by the ankles and pulled her down, sliding her between his legs and turning her over.

Kneeling down on both knees, he captured her under himself. Leaning forward, he caught her wrists and held them above her head. Bending his head down to her, he slid his tongue from her collarbone, up the column of her neck to her earlobe. Lifting his head he caught a disgusted look flash across her face. Dilandau smiled at his silent victory and pressed an aggressive kiss on Hitomi's lips, raping her mouth with his tongue.

Hitomi tried to scream but it was swallowed by Dilandau and his brutal assault on her mouth.

Pushing one knee between her thighs, Dilandau forced Hitomi legs open. Hitomi went limp. Dilandau smiled evilly and released one of Hitomi wrists and moved his hand down by her hip so that he could support his weight so could reposition himself on top of Hitomi. Sliding his hand along up her thigh and under her skirt, he began remove her panties.

Ending the rough, harsh kiss, Dilandau shifted his head to Hitomi's ear and whispered "See? This isn't so hard, is it?"

With that Hitomi made her move and grasped Dilandau's hair tightly in her hand and yanked back his head.

"No, it wasn't!" Hitomi answered. Turning them over, Hitomi was on top of Dilandau. Sitting on his stomach, she sat up, just to be brought back down. Dilandau wrapped his legs around her torso and arms pulling her down.

"Bitch!" Dilandau called Hitomi.

"Man whore." Hitomi shot back between squished cheeks.

"Slut." Dilandau accused.

"Degenerate slim!" said Hitomi.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Moon whore." Dilandau said heatedly.

"Moon whore? Is that the best you can come up with, you donkey raping, shit eater?" Hitomi laughed. _Thank you South Park._ Hitomi thought.

With that Hitomi grabbed Dilandau's groin and dug in her nails. Releasing her, Hitomi was back on top of Dilandau's stomach, this time, making sure that she leaned forward and restrained his hands.

Hitomi looked Dilandau in the eye and said. "You are not worth the lint between my toes." Dilandau raised his eye brow. "What?" Dilandau asked out loud. _I think she lost her mind._ He thought.

Hitomi had underestimated Dilandau, for he flipped the two over and keep her down. She wouldn't be the one to get the best of him, he thought. He put pressure on Hitomi so that it would cause pain, and hopefully her submission to him, but as of late, he got a different reaction than excepted.

"I like it better when it hurts." Hitomi replied through clenched teeth. Dilandau smiled slyly and applied more pressure.

"Oh… Baby!" Said Hitomi; as she grasped for breath between the moments of intense pain. So after that, she passed out.

Hitomi had the same dream. Intense pain and it black all around. Hitomi awoke and found that she was not in her own bed.

Night had fallen over the country side as the veil of day resided to the west. Dilandau sat in his stone throne at the end of his room, with a most bored expression his face. With left elbow propped on the hard arm rest, he leaned his head against the cold stone of the chair, his right leg off to the side.

It was eerily silent in the big room; the only sound to be heard was the rhythmic breathing pattern of Dilandau.

Thinking about the green-eyed girl who was only a few rooms from him, he thought of her emerald eyes, the softness of her honey hair, the smoothness of her fair skin and the curviness of her body. There was no other word for it, Dilandau was addicted.


	13. Ho and Behold! The drums of War

**A/N:** _To _Inda; _it's not that Hitomi likes pain, it's that she refuses to give in to Dilandau and because Dilandau is sadistic (and probably a little masochistic as well) he wouldn't really expect to hear that from her. Sorry to confuse you. _

_To _Waterwing13; _I hadn't thought about bruises on Hitomi… I guess that's just something that you as the reader have to make a judgment call on, if so, yes, if you don't care, whatever… As for Dilandau… you're just going to have to wait for the end of the story. _

_Many thanks to the rest of you … I'd like to dedicate this Emmy… LOL. What? I can dream, can't I? LOL. Moving on to the story now. PS – I'm not very good at writing … romantic scenes, so I'm giving future apologues, half price._

**Chapter Thirteen – Ho and Behold! The drums of War**

Hitomi tried to sit up, but her left side hurt way too much. She peered under the blanket and lifted up the backless gown to see a big, black bruise (**A/N:** _hehehe_) on her upper body. Lying back, and trying to relax; Hitomi saw she was in the medical wing.

Hitomi could hear the soft padding of shoes shuffle up to the bed. A young face bent over and a youthful smile was given to Hitomi. Hitomi returned the token and winced from the pain in her side.

"Try so much not to move, dear," the gentle voice began, "Lord Dilandau really did a number on you. Broke two of you rib's, but thinking about it, he could have probably done a lot worse after you lost consciousness."

"Oh, well don't I feel special." mumbled Hitomi.

The young nurse checked over Hitomi, marking down her observations on a clipboard. "Well, no worries." She said cheerfully. "You'll be here for two weeks tops. By then, you'll be just fine to take Lord Dilandau on." The young nurse bent close to Hitomi, so that she would be the only one to hear.

"The girls and I have been waiting for someone who had the balls… umm… well you know, to take on that little brat Dilandau." The nurse winked and finished, leaving Hitomi to rest up. Hitomi laid her head back against her pillow; in too much pain to fall asleep, she tried to relax instead.

Hearing the scrape of metal boots on the floor, Hitomi tried to ignore the noise and just let everything fall away from focus.

"Well, well, well…" came the domineering male voice. "What do we have here?"

Hitomi groaned on the inside. She just wanted to melt away, spontaneously combust, be gone, like a fart in the wind.

Covering her head with the blanket, her muffled voice came with the hint of annoyance, "What do you want Dilandau?"

Dilandau sneered. She didn't address him properly as she should. _No wonder 'Van' is getting married to someone else. The tramp's got no respect for her superiors._ He pushed her insult out of his mind and sat on her bed, dipping down the mattress, making Hitomi slide just a tiny bit closer to him.

Hitomi winced at the pain in her side as her body moved to accommodate gravity. She had pulled the blanket off from over her head and glared weakly at Dilandau. He laughed at her pathetic attempt and almost lazily began to trace Hitomi's jaw line with his finger, back and forth.

Hitomi closed her eyes and her eyebrows wrinkled together to form a frown. She didn't quite enjoy the intimacy Dilandau displayed towards her. His touch was gentle and sensual. Not like before, when he threw her around the training room. That she could handle, fight against, but this was a different kind of battle, one that required her to let down her guard.

Stopping the trace, Dilandau hooked his first finger under Hitomi's chin and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip, crushing the soft flesh as he went. She reached up to grab his hand, wrapping her fingers around his palm, between his thumb and forefinger. Giving his hand a light squeeze, she was surprised to find that he responded in a much similar fashion.

Opening her eyes, she saw a solemn gaze. Red eyes peering down at her with almost a doe-like innocence. Eye lids half covering the red irises, Hitomi felt a pang of pity in her heart for him.

Dilandau watched her intently. Her beautiful emerald eyes clear and bright. He could see that she wasn't afraid of him at that moment. He got the sudden impulse to kiss the green-eyed beauty. Lowering his head, he paused, looking into her eyes one last time before capturing her lips underneath his.

Hitomi released Dilandau's hand and entangled her fingers in his thick, silver hair. Dilandau chewed playfully on Hitomi's bottom lip before proceeding, wanting to know what her next response would be. Hitomi freed a tiny moan from the back of her throat. Dilandau took this as his cue. Licking her lips, Dilandau waited for Hitomi to allow access to the sweet hollow of her mouth.

Hitomi opened her mouth and welcomed Dilandau. Removing her hands from his hair, she looped her arms around his neck instead, pulling his body closer to hers. Dilandau shifted position, now becoming an oppressive weight atop Hitomi. In doing so, Hitomi took in a sharp gasp and cringed at the pain and tenderness of her left side, thus ending the quixotic kiss.

Dilandau pulled back leaning over Hitomi. The nurse came by to see what the ruckus was about, and Dilandau turned to face the now stern faced nurse, who placed her fisted hands upon her hips, pressing her lips into a thin line.

Dilandau turned back to Hitomi. She had turned away, signifying that the moment had ended. Dilandau stood up and made his way curtly to the door.

_Again she has evaded me consciously._ Dilandau thought with a frown. Stalking to his room for yet another lonely night.

* * *

_Another beautiful evening._ Van thought as he looked up thoughtfully towards the sky. _My only regret is that you are not here to share it with me._ His gaze shifted over the brilliant illumination of the Mystic Moon. 

The banquet had ended and Van was unable to sleep this particular night, not that he very really slept, but this night, his body refused to try and attempt the art of sleep.

The stars were bold and bright in the midnight sky. Van paused under the arch way of the palace before he entered the gardens, to notice the sky and its entire splendor. That's when Van thought he heard a noise.

Looking out into the garden, he could see a lone figure sitting on the stone bench by the fountain. Van could see that the figure was a woman. He proceeded closer only to hear that she was crying. His brow knotted to form a frown. _Why is she crying?_

She was bathed in the moon light and as Van came closer, he could see that the woman was Lady Tora. Van silently motioned to her side and sat down. Is sudden presence startled her and she jumped.

"Oh," Tora said, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, "Good Evening Lord Van. I was just out here admiring the night sky." And with that, Tora broke down into tears again.

Van bent his head to look at her face. "Lady Tora, I've known anyone to be so moved by the night's stars, but rather the affairs of their own heart." (**A/N:** _We have been studying Shakespeare lately and this is what I get, a fruit. Sorry for the seemingly OOC_)

Lady Tora lifted her shimmering violet eyes to meet Van's and she smiled, she began to explain why she had been crying.

"Before I found out I was to be married to you, I had a … relationship of sorts with a man, who I love … umm, I mean loved… and I… I just don't know… how … how… I can … just… forget… him…" She broke down again. Her hands covering her face.

Van could have almost laughed. Gently pulling Tora's hands away from her tear-streaked face, he smiled and placed a soft, moment kiss on Tora's lips. (**A/N: **o.0) Van knew exactly how she felt. She felt about this man, how he felt about Hitomi. How would he ever thank this young woman?

Moving away from a slightly taken aback Lady Tora, Van let out a laugh. "If I free you from your duty, would you free me from mine?" Van asked.

Tora looked momentarily at him, and then smiled the most beautiful smile Van could remember seeing in a long time. "Yes!" Tora gasped, latching on to Van in a tight hug.

"Yes, thank you Lord Van, thank you." Tora exclaimed and placed a kiss on his cheek. Getting up she was so excited. Bowing, she ran off to pack her things.

Van remained on the bench, closing his eyes; he raised his face to the Mystic Moon and smiled his own grateful smile.

* * *

Merle entered the gigantic hall. Van had sent for her, and she would obey, as she always did. There was a large table at the other side of the great hall and she could see Van there looking over maps and various other papers. Walking along the marble floor, the sound of her footsteps could be heard echoing though out the domes of the high ceilings. 

Van looked up and smiled, motioning her to come to him. She obeyed without question.

"Merle, I have some important trips I wish you to take." Van said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Merle looked at him a little blurry eyed and nodding her head to his command, Van continued.

"I will need you to travel to Austuria, Freid, and a few other places, to deliver messages," Van leaned over the table placing his weight on his hands, "of war."

Merle was now awake, grasping at what it was that he had said.

"We are going to war, Merle, against Zaibach." Van finished, there was dangerous glint in his eyes, and Merle knew

_Yesssssssss!_ Merle thought with enthusiasm and now fully awake. "Yes, Lord Van, right away." Merle bowed and turned her heel to get ready for the trip ahead of her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Muhahahahaha cough, choke … eck… hair ball… Read and review… _


	14. Team Rescue

**A/N:** _I honestly have no idea how to start this chapter that's probably why took me so long to write, not to mention Spring Break, so if it turns out to be total crap, please, I beg your forgiveness._

**Chapter Fourteen – Team Rescue**

The sun was setting in the horizon, throwing rays of red and orange from its origin. Bodies of the dead and dying lay strewn across the battle field between the two forces. Dismantled melefs fighting to the very last, until finally failing their operators commands. Banners flying high over the field representing each side proudly, refusing to give up.

Van was secretly impressed by Zaibach's forces, but also annoyed at the same time. It's was time for Hitomi to come home, and he felt confident that she had worn out her welcome in Zaibach.

Looking over the bloodied field, Van sent a quick prayer heaven ward for hi lost soldiers. It was unlike Van to rely on anyone else but himself, especially some unseen force, but sense Van had meet Hitomi, he found himself believing in more then just what he saw.

* * *

Hitomi blushed at the moment when she was in the hospital wing with Dilandau. It had been three weeks and she thought about it often. Hitomi avoided Dilandau over all costs. She could just imagine what he would say or do.

Hitomi made friends with the nurse, Devona, and visited with her when she was on break. It was though Devona that Zaibach was at war and that some Lord was leading the attack on Zaibach. When Hitomi asked where this mysterious Lord was from Devona replied.

"I think the Kingdom of Fanelia, I don't know, but what I do know is that who ever it is, it's got Dilandau hopping mad. More boys get sent in each day, and they all say the same thing. He did it. "

Hitomi smiled and looked away. Van was coming for her; she could feel it and apparently so could Dilandau. There was no other plausible explanation.

The door slid open and stumbling in, a boy with a broken nose with blood streaming down all over his face. Devona rushed to the young man's side and escorted him to a sink.

Hitomi left Devona to care for her newly acquired patient. She headed to her room to think.

* * *

Dilandau crumpled the paper in this hand and flung it to the floor. So he was called to fight. They were to head towards Austuria and attack the Fanelian King's forces there. An assassination was in order. Dilandau was stared straight ahead; a queer smile creeping up on his face.

* * *

Five days later…

* * *

Hitomi made her way down the cat walk that hung over the giant, metallic fighting machines. Leaning on the railing, Hitomi looked down as the soldiers rushed around getting ready to go into battle. A few soldiers rushed behind her, making their way down to the great big doors of the flying fortress.

She could now hear the voice of Dilandau dictating to the young soldiers. He didn't sound the same, which would usually sound like he was annoyed; he sounded more like he was excited, like a kid who wasn't just in a candy store, but getting all the candy he wanted.

Hitomi was slightly frightened; fright was soon over taken by the sudden desire to eat. She remembered she hadn't eaten any thing sense mid-day before. Hitomi's appetite caught up with her and she reluctantly left her post on the cat walk for the kitchen.

Dilandau shouted his orders over the noise of the rushing around of soldiers and the start up of machines and guimelefs. Looking up for a moment, he saw Hitomi walking down the cat. The sight of her pleased him. Turning his attention back on the unit, it was time to go.

* * *

All was quiet on the battle field. The sun was rising in east, banners flew high and proud. The tension in air was like electricity. Delegations were over, there was a trumpet sound and the armies charged towards each other.

Swords clashed as blood poured to the ground. This would be the last battle. Zacibach would be too weak to continue. In fact it didn't matter which side won on this day, the only reason as to why there was even a battle was because of pride.

The battle raged on though the morning and the rest of the day. This gave Dilandau and his Dragon Slayers enough time to sneak into the city of Palas and find Van.

They were successful in getting into the palace. Dilandau was bent on revenge. Search and Destroy.

* * *

Using Escaflowne, Van had heard that the fortress Vione, was headed for Palas. Today was the day that Zacibach would fight one last time and Van saw it as an opportunity to rescue Hitomi.

* * *

Hitomi returned to the cat walk. The empty hanger was peaceful. No one would be here for a while. Hitomi collected her thoughts.

* * *

Dilandau ran down the hall. He was going to enjoy every moment of Van death. From when his sword had pierced Van's heart to when Dilandau pulled his sword of Van's limp, lifeless body.

* * *

Hitomi jumped as the large doors opened to the hanger. A gush of air pressed on her.

* * *

The hanger was black. Van couldn't see any thing. Escaflowne landed on the vast space of Vione's hanger.

* * *

Dilandau kicked the door in and rushed.

* * *

Van's eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked up.

* * *

_Van …_ Hitomi thought as she looked down him and he looked her.

* * *

Dilandau saw a lump in bed and slashed at it. Feathers flew all over.

* * *

Hitomi was up in a flash and so was Van. Van's white wings carried him to Hitomi. She reached out to him and he caught her up his arms.

* * *

Dilandau pulled the covers back to find that it was only pillows and no Van. In a fit of rage he completely ransacked the room. Nothing was left in on piece. Once every thing was dismantled, a single thought popped into Dilandau's head, and he hurried from the room.

* * *

Van, with Hitomi, mounted Escaflowne and hurried back to Palas, they had a lot to catch up on. 


	15. In Good Company

**A/N:** _Ok, I know I have not been faithful in writing this story and I'm sorry, but I just read some the past chapters and I am totally embarrassed that I could write any of that. I was like _Oh my Gosh! _Anyone who knows me knows that I could never be that… descriptive when it comes to "romantic" scenes. But sense I don't except anyone to actual read the A/N anyway, I'm charging a 25¢ fee in Canadian money… so if I'm correct, that comes to a bag of skittles and half a bag of M&M's according to the exchange market.  _

**Chapter Fifteen – In Good Company**

Hitomi opened her eyes up the bright sun that kissed her face gently. She heard the fluttering of wings and looked over at the window. Slipping out of bed to see what was the matter, Hitomi made her way over to the window and leaned on the sill. A furry, pink head popped up from beneath the window frame causing Hitomi to stumble back.

Hitomi looked up at the familiar invader. Merle came in with ease and plopped right down in front of Hitomi, with a little too much of a "too-close-for-confront" reaction.

"So you are awake. And here Lord Van was so worried about you. If you ask my opinion, you should have stayed there." Merle said flatly.

"Well… as it so happens, I wasn't wondering your opinion. And for your information, it was Van who rescued me; so if you're going to bitch," Hitomi squared off a stare at Merle, "take it up with him."

Merle snorted and sprang off towards the door. Catching hold of the knob, Merle stood erect and turned her head to see Hitomi still sit on the floor as the patch of little veiled her from the rest of the darkened room. Merle quickly opened the door. "She's awake now, going and inform Lord Van immediately."

Hitomi let out a sigh. She had forgotten about Van. What would she say to him? Hitomi would just have liked to hide from the world right about now, avoid the awkwardness of it all. But, it would seem at the moment, Van was not Hitomi's only problem; she would too much all over the place.

Merle paced in quietly in the shadows behind Hitomi; restraining herself from taking advantage at the opportunity at hand to finish off her weakened opponent.

Van walked into the room. He was Hitomi sitting in the sunlight. Passing Merle without notice, he went straight to Hitomi's side. Merle's heart hardened at the gesture. Merle left in a silent huff, in search of some consolidation.

Van knelt down by Hitomi's side ever so gently. It had been so long sense he had seen the sun on her skin, and the way her hair shimmered.

"Hitomi?" Van whispered, touching her arm with his gloved palm, "I… I missed you."

Hitomi looked at Van, silent tears streaming sown her face. Her mouth was partly open as though she where going to say something. Van caught her wrapping his arms around her, Van held on to Hitomi. Van could feel Hitomi grab onto his shirt and ball her fists.

Hitomi made choking sounds as she cried into Van's tunic.

"I'm sorry, Van, I missed you too." Hitomi sobbed, "I'm really sorry. I love you, I wish I had told you earlier; but my pride kept me from telling you, and now it's too late.

Van was floored by the confession. "It's not too late" Van said, pulling Hitomi away to look at her. He held her by her arms so she wouldn't fall over.

"Yes, yes it is!" Hitomi cried, now hiding her face. "You're getting married." Hitomi hung her head, the tears slipping though her hands, dripping to the floor. Van laughed, which made Hitomi cry harder.

"No, no Hitomi," Van raised Hitomi's head with a hand under her chin. "We decided not to marry because I'm in love to, with you."

Hitomi looked at Van; her tears had stopped, leaving two wet streaks down her face. There was a moment of silence between the two. Van released Hitomi's arms and cupped her face. With his thumbs, he rubbed away her left over tears. Hitomi closed her eyes at his touch. This feeling she felt for him right now felt right. She placed her hands on his gloved ones, feeling the warmth that radiated from him.

Van watched Hitomi's face, and leaned in close to her. Pulling in her face, Van kissed her. A simple kiss at first, but more passionately onward. Hitomi was completely taken in, and caved in towards Van. She was now at his mercy, but she felt secure in that. Van was here now that's all that mattered.  
:

Merle was sitting in her chambers combing her hair. Tonight was Lady Tora's final evening and everything had to be perfect. 

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter." Merle said, giving no notice.

Strong hands placed themselves on Merle's shoulders. Looking into the mirror, Merle recognized Jet's reflection in the mirror.

Merle spun around in her chair chuckling. "Back for more?" She asked.

Jet paced a kiss on Merle's lips, than withdrew. "Yeah, I am."

Jet kissed Merle again in such a way that she was pushed back, knocking over perfume bottles and make-up. Merle stood up breaking the kiss.

"Look you can't just come in here and demand sex." Merle said heatedly. Jet grabbed Merle's thighs and hoisted her up into the air. "I can't?" He said with a wicked smile on his face. Making his way over to the bed, Jet dropped Merle on the mattress. Merle crawled backwards up the bed with Jet following her. Jet ran his hand over her knee and traced the circle patterns on the inside of her thigh with the tip of his finger.

Jet moved up closer to Merle, crawling up slowly. His fingers reaching the elastic of the underwear Merle was wearing. Ripping the fabric with his claws, Jet threw the cloth to the floor.

"Hey! Those were…" Merle was unable to finish her sentence because of Jet's tongue in her mouth. Jet grinded his pelvis into Merle, and Merle accommodated to Jet's movements. Merle was reminded of the night when Lady Tora had first arrived and how Jet and Merle had reacted towards each other. (**A/N:** _Basically the idea is that they had wild, monkey-like sex, but I'm way too lazy to write a flashback right now.)_

Their little get-ups had happened all over the palace. In the stables, in the gardens, the library, the market place, in the kitchens, even in the odd corridor; this would be a first for them being in an actual bed, with sheets no less.

Jet kissed Merle as he held onto Merle's hips as he did small thrust movements into Merle. As they kissed, Merle could feel Jet getting turned on. Merle slid her hands down Jet's torso, to his pants. She caught the sides and pushed the clothing down as far as she could, than using her feet; she pushed Jet's pants down all the way.

Merle bucked her pelvis upwards into Jet and his swollen member. Jet moaned at Merle's motion as their kiss deepened. Jet backed up a bit then thrust into Merle and began a rhythmic beating. Merle broke the kiss and lifted herself up towards Jet. Jet held onto Merle's waist with one hand and her thigh with the other. Pressing his knees into the mattress, Jet went faster and harder. Merle held onto his shoulder, and braced herself with the other hand on the head board.

Jet moved his hand from Merle's thigh to her waist. Now he was lunging into Merle. Merle held onto the head board with both hands and dug her feet firmly into the mattress. Merle took in small grasps every time Jet came into her with his thrusts. Merle tightened her thighs on Jet's thrusting hips, creating greater friction between the both of them. Jet could feel Merle tighten around him. Merle wrapped her legs around Jet.

A rush of pleasure ran though them both and Merle released a satisfied scream, as Jet let out a grunted groan, digging his claws into Merle's sides; as he slowly pulled out of Merle, her body clinging to his. Semen spewed out, onto the bed, from Jet's loins. Merle released her grip on the board and hugged Jet, her legs still loosely wrapped around his body. Jet let go his grip also and kissed Merle passionately.

There was a knock at the door. Both Merle and Jet looked at the door. Jet jumped to the floor, grabbing his dissuaded garments.

"Merle, are you okay in there?" The unlikely voice of Hitomi came from behind the door. Jet looked up at Merle as he did the buckle up on his pants. Jet whispered to Merle, "I'll see you later tonight." Kissing Merle one last time, Jet dashed out the window.

"Merle?" The muffled voice came inquisitive. Merle rolled her eyes. "Yes! I just found something I've been looking for, for a long time." She quickly lied, then realized how stupid it sounded.

"Oh really? What was that?" Hitomi continued.

"A necklace… from a friend." Merle lied again, "Do you mind? I was just about to take a bath."

"No problem, sorry to disturb you." Merle heard the shuffling of feet moving away from the door and dropped her head into the pillow.  
:

Hitomi sat on her bed that evening staring at the various different evening gowns the designer had chosen for Hitomi. Yet with every selection Hitomi seemed to find some flaw with the dress. Van had asked Hitomi to come to the farewell dinner for Lady Tora that night. Hitomi finally chose something simple. An ivory coloured gown that sparkled and came over one shoulder and wrapped around her body towards the floor.

She liked the dress, but felt out of place for some reason. Hitomi know she would go even if she didn't want too. Being with Dilandau for the past couple of weeks had forced her to live with solitude, when Hitomi needed someone the most; but now she was coming to the point where she had to interact with people. Just when Hitomi needed the quiet and peace, found only in solitude, to make some of the most important decisions of her life.

In those moments of true vulnerability with Van when they really saw each other and were held by one another, Van had asked Hitomi to marry him.

A total shocker. Hitomi had never suspected Van to ask her. She wanted too, but what about her life back home? Van had a responsibility to his people, no doubt; but Hitomi had a duty to her life with friends and family. She would have to confront Van sooner or later. Just another big mess to deal with.


	16. Do the Twist

_**A/N: **I'm really beginning to hate this story. Well I continue? The future's not mine to see.  
_

**Chapter Sixteen – Do the Twist**

There was a knock at the door; the sound made Hitomi jump. "It's open!" Hitomi called from the window sill. Merle entered and Hitomi smiled, Merle returned it with a frosty one. "Ready?" Merle was trying to be pleasant. "Yeah, I guess." Hitomi said nervously.

Hitomi exited with Merle following. They didn't exchange words on the way to the dinning hall, only company, which wasn't saying anything at all.

* * *

Tora was all packed up ready to go home. Van and Merle came out to see her off. Jet sat up front with the diver of the carriage waiting for Merle to come by. Merle said her good-byes to the Lady and made her way over to Jet. Merle flashed him a grin when she saw his orange eyes on her; right way Merle felt all hot and sticky. All Jet had to do was look at and she remembered the way he felt up close to her. She remembered their night together.

Van held Tora's hand to say good-bye.

"I would like too invite you back again, and who ever you wish to bring as well." Van gave her a smile.

"Thank you" Tora said, "I will make sure to return again."

Merle quickly mouth a good-bye and the driver took off. She now only had Hitomi to worry about. Jet may have been a great lover, but Van was still the love of her life, and she would do any ting to keep him.

* * *

Hitomi was sitting on the sill of her window when Van walked in.

"You saw her off?" Hitomi faced Van from looking outside.

Van gave a slight nod. "Yeah." He said gently; as he leaned down to kiss her check.

Hitomi quickly blinked away the misty look in her eyes and turned around to face Van. Sliding off the window sill, she moved away from Van to the centre of the room. Van leaned against the window sill and folded his arms. Hitomi turned around quickly to face him. Clapping her hands together, she gave a nervous smile. "Van…" She started and then turned to the floor and sucked in an anxious breath between clenched teeth. Placing a palm on her forehead as to cut off her visual of Van she tried to make things easier for her.

"Van," Hitomi said "You know I love you," she looked off up towards the ceiling at a tilt; "but I can't marry you…" Van jumped off the sill, his arms at his sides. "Let alone stay." Hitomi continued, "so I've decided to go back home." Still looking at the ceiling, "believe me," her eyes flicked to Van's then over to the wall, "there is nothing more that I would want, but I just don't see this working out for us. We all have to make sacrifices; and well, this is mine."

Van said nothing. He walked over, grabbed Hitomi's neck and kissed her passionately. Hitomi made no attempt at fighting it. She melted into his embrace. This had been everything that she should have wanted, that she did want. Yet, she knew that it would be something that she wasn't allowed to accept. Hitomi broke their kiss, even though she wanted that moment to continue on. She knew secretly she would have done anything he wanted her to do, only this was the one thing she could not.

"Stay with me…" Van said in a husky whisper, "or let me go with you, anything… just so that we can be together." Van ran his thumb against Hitomi's jaw line.

She hung her head, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "I can't. And I can't let you come with me. You belong here, with your kingdom, your people." Hitomi wiped the tears from her eyes. "And I belong on Earth with mine."

Van tucked some fallen strains of hair behind Hitomi's ear. "Hitomi, I can't let you leave. We were meant for each other. I can't image what I would be like if I just let you leave. I was a mess before; I go insane the next time." Van desperately argued with Hitomi. "I won't let you leave." Van said firmly, leaving Hitomi alone in the room.

* * *

"Prick… prick… prick… prick… prick… prick…" Dilandau repeated over.

He'd been taken for a fool and none less then by his arch nemesis; Van.

"Prick… prick… prick… prick… prick… prick…" Dilandau continued. Van had once again succeeded in taking what was his. To Dilandau, Hitomi belonged to him, and he had made sure of that.

* * *

Hitomi left the castle and went wondering in the forest. Golden streams of light filtered though the tall trees, making the air seem like it was almost glowing and forest come alive. She had dressed in a white robe, as allow her clothes to be washed. It was like being in a fairly tale.

She came to a large rock and sat down on it. The sun was warm and she felt safe. Hitomi had felt strangely sick the past few days and blamed it on being home sick, and having fought with Van made the feeling worsen. She didn't like to quarrel with Van. And now to deny Van marriage certainly wouldn't help the situation.

Hitomi slid to the soft grassy forest floor, resting her head against the rock; receiving the first peaceful moment of her stay on Gaea.

Hitomi heard a twig snap. She stood up quickly to face her hunter. Feeling nauseous from the quick movement, she stabilized herself against the stone. Hitomi was relieved to see that it was only Merle. Hanging her head she took in a breath.

"Oh… Merle…," Hitomi said with relief, "It's only you."

"Why? ... Who were you expecting? Van?" Merle remarked snidely, "Or maybe … Dilandau?" Merle said wild-eyed as she rushed at Hitomi.

Hitomi put hand up to defend herself. Merle leaped and took a swipe, landing behind were Hitomi would have been. But instead of feeling flesh in her hands, Merle had taken a shot at empty space. Merle stood up and twisted around to attack Hitomi again, but Hitomi was already gone.

* * *

Hitomi braced for the attack, but felt not the sting of feline claws but the rush of cold wind. Hitomi lowered her arms and looked around. The sky was covered with dark-greyish clouds. The metal bleachers stood tall and daunting on the track and field course. The trees gave a slight sway at the edge of the property. Hitomi turned around in shock, she was home again. The white robe fluttered in the cold wind.

Crossing her arms, Hitomi trudged against the wind, making her way home. When she reached to where she was going, Hitomi looked up at the house and walked down the stone path. Opening the door, Hitomi moved in and closed the door.

She heard a crash come from the kitchen. Turning around, Hitomi was greeted by a rushing figure and then a hug so tight, she thought she would pass out.

"Hitomi! Where have you been?" It was her house mother. "Oh, I guess it really doesn't really matter as long as your home now. We've been so worried." Hitomi received another hug.

Hitomi's house mother finally released her. She looked Hitomi up and down. "Did you join a cult?" She said. Hitomi smiled and scratched the back of her back of her head. "No." Hitomi replied.

"Why, Hitomi, you look positively ill. Change out of that bed sheet, I'll go get my purse and I'm taking you to the doctor's," her house mom said, "gone for a month and comes back in a bed sheet, indeed." She continued, walking down the hall. Hitomi laughed to herself, as she ran up stairs. It felt good to be home; not to have to worry about anything else.

_Two months later…_

Hitomi walked out to the post box to get the mail. There were bills like usually, junk mail advertising the best new thing to hit the market since sliced beard, and a letter addressed to Hitomi. Looking at the return address, Hitomi saw it was from the doctor's office.

"Finally." Hitomi muttered under her breath. Throwing out the junk and tucking the rest of the mail under her arm, Hitomi opened the envelope. Reading the apologue as to why they had to wait so long, blah, blah, blah… Hitomi skipped right to the end. Not even bothering to read what she had been tested for, Hitomi just read the column that said positive or negative. Scanning down the sheets, they all read "Negative" except one at the very end.

The mail dropped from under Hitomi's arm. Slipping onto the grass, Hitomi read the paper over just to make sure that it was right. The sun was shining brightly and there were white puffy clouds to fill up the sky. There was a gentle breeze that lazily trickled though the neighbourhood. Children played in the street laughing and chasing each other. Dogs barked happily and the birds chirped sweetly. Today was the perfect, a good day, but now it was to be ruined.

Hitomi could have cried. She read the page for the third and last time ever so carefully. Hitomi was completely healthy and completely pregnant.

_**A/N:** I think we all know who the daddy is..._


End file.
